North and South at Fort Bow
by CAVALRYMAN1776
Summary: The Civil War has broken out in the East, but in the West at Fort Bow, there are two wars, one with the Indians, another with the Southern Troopers in the US 22nd Cavalry, will Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch be able to keep the peace at the Fort with Col Appletown, or will the Southerners do something against the Northern Troopers.
1. News that will Divide

It was April of 1861, South Carolina and several other states had succeeded since the election of President Abraham Lincoln. but at a frontier outpost in the far west, some hostilities had already begun, out of anxiousness and nervousness, and also the threat of the Sioux Indians under Chief Fire Bear, they had been promised 1000 dollars in gold to sign the peace treaty. Two troopers would have to do what they could not make sure to keep the peace within the ranks of the men of Fort Bow between North and South.

A wagon was passing on the trail with the mail and news for Fort Bow, when a small band of Sioux Warriors attacked the wagon, the driver was killed and the man riding shotgun got under it and fired on the warriors. Then, the sound of a bugle filled the air, Company B of the 22nd Cavalry out of Fort Bow charged against the band with sabers and pistols.

Bugler: *Charge*

The cavalrymen slashed and shot at the warriors, Sgt Chesterfield was pulled off his horse and was fist fighting the sioux warrior, but managed to hit him over the head with his own tomahawk, Blutch shot the horse of a sioux warrior out from under them, soon the warriors were on the run, but they got one of the troopers.

Capt Tanner: "Sergeant, recall our men, we'll escort the wagon the rest of the way."

Sgt Chesterfield (Saluting): "Yes sir, BUGLER, SOUND RECALL!"

Bugler: *Recall*

The men rode back to the fort with the body of the fallen trooper bringing up the rear, to be buried outside the fort, they rode into the fort gates and past Col Appletown's office and he saw that they had been in action, one of his orderlies was outside with the head Indian scout ThunderBird.

Orderly: "They've been in action."

Thunderbird: "A pity, they waste bullets on the Indians, soon they will need the bullets to kill each other." Thunderbird was one of the reasons everything was uneasy at Fort Bow, he ran his mouth off when he didn't need to and no one could tell whose side he was on, the Army, or the Sioux. The company formed up in a line to prepare to be dismissed from the detail.

Capt Tanner: "Sergeant, dismiss the command."

Tripps: "Question sir."

Capt Tanner: "Yes, what is it?"

Tripps: "Is there any news from back east in that mail pouch sir, we've been worried about the, the situation sir." After that question, the men started looking at eachother and then looked back at the Captain for an answer.

Capt Tanner: "Your commanding officer will open the mail pouch and he will inform you of anything, and this is the army, not congress, Sergeant dismiss the men."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Company, Dismissed."

The men dismounted and walked their horses to the stables, but Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch started talking.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge, do you think anything will happen back east?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "I don't know, I hope it doesn't, we'll be in the frontline fighting I assure you."

Cpl Blutch: "What about Tripps, he's southern born."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I don't know who he'll fight for, but let's not think about it right now." They continued to the stables with their horses, while Capt Tanner walked over to the Colonel's office, but he was stopped by Thunderbird.

Thunderbird: "Another great victory, eh Capt Tanner?"

Capt Tanner: "We saved the mail Thunderbird, the Sioux haven't attacked a wagon in a while, did they think the gold was in this wagon?"

Thunderbird: "Shall I ask the prisoners?"

Capt Tanner: "We took no prisoners." He continued to the Colonel's office.

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were watering their horses when Southern Sergeant Henry Slocum and Northern Sergeant James Cooper were talking about the breakout of hostilities back east.

Trooper Caswell: "As far as we know, the shooting's already started back home."

Sgt Slocum: "You don't know, let's leave it at that."

Sgt Cooper (Smugly): "Yeah, sure hate to tear up those pretty southern states of your."

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch shook their heads in unison, they knew what Cooper was getting into, and that Slocum would gladly accommodate him.

Sgt Slocum: "What are you getting at Coo..."

Lt Walker: "SERGEANT SLOCUM!" The men snapped to attention when they heard the Lieutenant speak. "I want a burial detail outside the gates, NOW." Slocum got a detail together, got some pickaxes and shovels, and went outside to bury their fallen comrade.

 _Meanwhile_

Col Appletown: "Are you sure it was Fire Bear Captain?"

Capt Tanner: "His warriors sir, most likely going after the gold."

Col Appletown: "Why, we'll be giving it to him in a week."

Capt Tanner: "For, ethical reasons I guess."

Col Appletown: "A strange code of ethics."

Capt Tanner: "He know's if he gets the gold, he won't be able to fight you for one year without breaking his word, stealing it, he can fight and keep his honor."

Col Appletown: "Yes you're right, but the gold has already left Fort Sedgwick and will it'll be your job to protect it, now I'll inform you of the time and... Place."

Capt Tanner: "Yes sir, oh, is there any news from the east?"

Col Appletown: "That's all Captain, and please tell Thunderbird I want to see him." The Captain saluted the Colonel and left his office, there was news from the east, in the St Joseph Missouri Tribune it said in bold letters

 **SOUTH INAUGURATES DAVIS**

Those three words fell into Col Appletown's heart like a bomb, now the south had elected a president for their Confederate States of America, and he knew there might be a conflict, even if he prayed for there not to be one.

Just then, Thunderbird walked into the Colonel's office, just as he was looking at his map of the United States.

Thunderbird: "At your service sir."

Col Appletown: "I want a message delivered to Fire Bear."

Thunderbird: "Yes sir." he looked at the newspaper and read the Bold Black words, he smirked for a second just as the Colonel turned around.

Col Appletown: "Tell him that the attack today upset me greatly, and that the warriors responsible must be punished."

Thunderbird: "But sir, I deliver that message, he'll roast me over a fire, no more Thunderbird."

Col Appletown: "Nonetheless, I want the message delivered."

Thunderbird: "Then maybe you'll have two wars on your ha..."

Col Appletown: "There'll be no war between the states."

Thunderbird: "Yes sir." he walked out and went to prepare his horse, but Cpl Blutch was listening to both the Colonel's conversation with Thunderbird, and he rushed to tell the Sergeant.

Cpl Blutch: "SARGE, SARGE!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Whoa, Blutch, calm down, what's got you fired up?"

Cpl Blutch: "I just overheard the Colonel and Thunderbird talking, apparently, the South has Inaugurated Davis as their President."

Sgt Chesterfield was in shock, the last thing he wanted to hear was that the south had formed a new government and had elected a president, who was also a former Secretary of War.

Meanwhile

The burial detail was digging outside in the fort and were talking.

Trooper Caswell: "I think we should something for Trooper Haskell's wife."

Sgt Slocum: "Well, I have a half a month's pay I don't know what to do with."

Some of the others agreed to pitch in just as Thunderbird passed by on his horse.

Trooper Caswell: "Well, if it ain't the noble savage, where are you heading today Thunderbird?"

Thunderbird: "I go to see Fire Bear, maybe you come with me."

Trooper Caswell: "Me, oh no, I don't have enough Indian blood."

Thunderbird: "No, you are a gentleman of of the south, and you Sergeant, you come from South Carolina, do you not."

Sgt Slocum: "What are you getting at Thunderbird?"

Thunderbird: "You have a new president, a man called, Davis." and he rode off to talk with Fire Bear.

Trooper Caswell: "YAHOO! Old man Jeff Davis will show um what for."

Sgt Cooper: "Until President Lincoln get's that renegade."

Trooper Caswell: "YOU AIN'T CALLIN HIM NO RENEGADE!" He was about to get in Cooper's face when Sgt Slocum stepped in.

Sgt Slocum: "What are you getting at Coop?"

Sgt Cooper: "I always thought a company of Union troops should see inside your rebel gut..." He was interrupted by a punch to the face by Slocum, he lunged at Cooper, but Cooper got out of the way and grabbed a shovel. He swung at Slocum but he managed to dodge it, Slocum jumped to grab a pickaxe and attempted a blow at Cooper, but he missed, Cooper threw away the Shovel and grabbed the Pickaxe, he and Slocum were fighting over it when Capt Tanner, Lt Walker, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch ran outside.

Capt Tanner: "CORPORAL OF THE GUARD!" He ran towards the men, grabbed the pickaxe, and threw it to the ground separating them from fighting each other. "Now, who started this."

Sgt Cooper: "The south sir, as always."

Sgt Slocum: "AND WE'LL FINISH IT!"

Capt Tanner: "YOU'RE AT ATTENTION, Sergeant's Cooper and Slocum, you're both under arrest until further notice, SGT CHESTERFIELD, CPL BLUTCH, FRONT AND CENTER!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir?"

Capt Tanner: "You and the Corporal will escort theses men to the guardhouse, and they will remain there until further notice."

Sgt Chesterfield (Saluting): "Yes sir."

After they put the two men in separate cells, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch started talking again.

Cpl Blutch: "What are we gonna do, it starts with a fist fight, then we'll end up shooting each other on the parade ground."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, I guess it's up to us to try and keep the peace as best we can."

Cpl Blutch: "Just the two of us."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Now that the Southerners know about Jefferson Davis being inaugurated, they'll try to come up with a plan to head south and join the southern army maybe, if anything happens that a war breaks out."

Cpl Blutch: "I feel something is just gonna blow up in our faces when we least expect it."

 _Later that Evening_

The Sergeant and Corporal were preparing for the dance by putting on their dress uniforms and special Cavalry Hardee Hats with black feathers in them.

Cpl Blutch (Smirking): "Gee Sarge, what are you planning tonight that your getting all fancy."

Sgt Chesterfield: "None of your business blockhead."

Cpl Blutch: "Are you gonna attempt to dance with Amelia?"

Sgt Chesterfield (Lightly Blushing): "Well um, LOOK BLUTCH IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Cpl Blutch (Chuckling): "Okay, okay, I get it."

The Parade Ground was light up and made into a dancefloor, some of the men were at the refreshment table while others (Mostly Officers) were dancing. Col Appletown was dancing with his Daughter when Sgt Chesterfield decided this was his chance.

Sgt Chesterfield: "May I cut in Sir?"

Col Appletown: "Certainly Sergeant, thank you Amelia."

Now Sgt Chesterfield and Amelia Appletown were dancing, but the Sergeant was nervous about doing something foolish, and Amelia could notice this.

Amelia: "Sergeant, is there something wrong."

Sgt Chesterfield (Nervously): "Huh, oh, no, no Miss Appletown, nothing at all."

Amelia (Giggling): "You can call me Amelia, Sergeant, or is it Cornelius." The Sergeant blushed and put on a bashful smile, implying a yes, Blutch was watching from the Refreshment table with Bryan and Tripps and he shook his head with a smile.

Cpl Blutch: "Huh, looks like the old Sergeant managed to pull it off."

Bryan: "Yeah, but what about the states, tensions are growing between them each minute."

Tripps: "Yeah, soon we have to ask ourselves what side were on and who to fight for."

Cpl Blutch: "Have you decided Tripps?"

Tripps: *Sigh* "I love my home state of Georgia, but I love my country just as much, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Just then the gates opened, a pony express rider came rushing in, the news looked urgent, so Col Appletown went to get it, he read the news and then went onto the platform where the band was playing.

Col Appletown: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make, it might come as a bit of a shock to you all. Ladies and Gentlemen, as Commandant of Fort Bow, it is my duty to inform you of this, Fort Sumter has been fired upon." A large gasp came from the attendee's of the dance, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "President Lincoln has called, for immediate military intervention."


	2. Revolt Planned

After the news had been given, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch quickly returned to their duty clothes and were walking around the parade ground checking on the guard posts.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hey Bryan, see anything out there."

Bryan: "No Sergeant nothing, like a silent fuse, I keep waiting for something to explode."

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch nodded in agreement, then they noticed two men walk into the stables, since the announcement the northerners and southerners had been split up into different barracks' so no fights broke out among the enlisted men.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hey Corporal, you see that light in the stables?"

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, you figure something's up?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Knowing Slocum, after he heard the announcement he might get all the southerners in for a meeting, let's listen in."

Cpl Blutch (Nervously): "U-um S-Sarge, I d-don't think t-that's a good idea."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Chicken." The Sergeant went over to the stables, Cpl Blutch tried to call him back, but it was no use.

Cpl Blutch: *Sigh* "Here he goes again." He followed, but reluctantly.

The two NCO's ducked behind a pile of hay and laid low while the southerners talked.

Trooper Caswell: "Alright, that's everybody Sarge."

Sgt Slocum: "Okay, well now, we might as well be in the Confederate Army by now."

Tripps: "Yeah, but we're outnumbered two to one, we'll never make it."

Trooper Caswell: "Not if we strike first, the Sergeant has it all figured out."

Sgt Slocum: "Yeah, I'll lead a group of men to the armory, Caswell will lead another two the Stables, and a third led by Trooper Hicks will take the Quartermaster store."

Trooper Caswell: "We'll have the Ammunition, Supplies, Horses, and the Gold when it comes, the Yank's will surrender or fight with nothing, then we light out for Texas and join the Confederate Army."

Tripps: "If we still have our scalpes, we have to right through Sioux territory, look, I-I just don't wanna see a massacre."

Sgt Slocum: "Are you in, or out Tripps."

Tripps: "I can't exactly tell you yet, I haven't figured what I'm gonna do."

Sgt Slocum: "Alright fine, you'll tell me later, now the..." he was interrupted by Blutch accidentally tipping over a keg of water, the Southerners looked in their direction and saw nothing. "Tripps, go check it out."

Tripps: "Alright." he walked over, both Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch had their hands on their mouths to not make any noise, but Tripps ended up seeing them, he was shocked, he knew they might be killed if he said something, so.

Sgt Slocum: "Well, is something back there?"

Tripps: "N-No Slocum, nothing, just the horses fussin." Tripps winked at Sergeant Chesterfield and the Sergeant nodded in reply, Tripps walked back while Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch walked over to the Colonel's office.

Sgt Chesterfield (Pounding on the door): "COLONEL APPLETOWN, COLONEL APPLETOWN!"

Col Appletown (Groggily): "What is it Sergeant, it's 1:30 in the morning."

Sgt Chesterfield: "There's going to be trouble sir, it's the southerners." The Colonel immediately woke up instantly after hearing trouble and Southerners in the same sentence.

Col Appletown: "Sergeant, Corporal, please come in, my daughter prepared fresh coffee." The Non Commissioned Officer's sat down down in front of Col Appletown at his desk. "Now, what is the trouble?"

Cpl Blutch: "Well sir, we overheard them have a meeting tonight, talking about how there gonna take over the fort and head for Texas after."

Col Appletown: "That sounds serious, but can you confirm this."

Sgt Chesterfield: "You have our word sir, we were behind a pile of hay the whole time."

Just then, they heard a harmonica playing Dixie, and it was coming from the Southerner's Barracks, and they were singing loudly. Then the Northerners started singing John Brown's body from their barracks, Col Appletown put on his uniform just as Capt Tanner and Lt Walker got outside.

Col Appletown: "Capt Tanner, have the bugler sound assembly."

Capt Tanner: "Yes sir, Sgt Chesterfield, have the bugler sound assembly."

Sgt Chesterfield: "BUGLER, SOUND ASSEMBLY!"

Bugler: *Assembly* The troopers rush right into company formation with their respected companies, they are in perfect line and standing at attention, The Sergeant and Corporal fell in with the other ranks.

Col Appletown: "Within the walls of this fort, is three companies of soldiers, some from the North, and some from the South, we have been comrades in arms for a long time now, and you will all continue to be three companies of soldiers. That order does not come from me, that order come straight from Fire Bear and his warriors. Captain, dismiss the command."

Capt Tanner: "Yes sir, Sergeant, dismiss the command."

Sgt Chesterfield: "REGIMENT, DISMISSED!"

And all the men went back to the barracks for a restless night's sleep.

 _The Next Morning_

Col Appletown called Capt Tanner into his office that morning to discuss the outbreak from the previous night.

Col Appletown: "Captain, I suppose you know who the ringleaders are from last night."

Capt Tanner: "Yes sir, but I can't exactly put my finger on what made them so roudy."

Col Appletown: "After making the announcement about Fort Sumter, it must have driven them farther apart than ever."

Capt Tanner: "And when you release them from the army, we'll be undermanned."

Col Appletown: "They won't be released until I get orders to release them."

Capt Tanner: "But sir."

Col Appletown: "No but's Captain, now then, the gold is in our reach now."

Capt Tanner: "You want me to get Company B ready sir?"

Col Appletown: "Actually, I want to send Sgt Chesterfield and a detail of men, a full company would arouse suspicion to Fire Bear."

Capt Tanner: "But I, I thought it would be my job to get the gold?"

Col Appletown: "It was, but I feel Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch will not only get the gold, but keep the peace with a small contingent of both Northerners and Southerners."

Capt Tanner (Saluting): "Understood sir."

Col Appletown (Returning Salute): "Oh, and please tell the Sergeant and Corporal to see me Captain."

Capt Tanner: "Yes sir." But when he opened the door, the Sergeant and Corporal stumbled in. "They're already here sir."

Col Appletown (Lightly Chuckling): "I can see that Capt Tanner."

Sgt Chesterfield: "P-pardon the intrusion sir, we were just..."

Col Appletown: "Never you mind that Sergeant, now, I want you to get a detail of twelve men together, your choice of course of Northerners and Southerners, to get the gold at the bend in the Red River."

Sgt Chesterfield (Saluting): "Yes sir." Cpl Blutch was behind him, he shook his head disapprovingly at the mission they had been given, when they walked out, he had a few words for the Sergeant.

Cpl Blutch (Under his breath): "Gloryhound."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Okay I'll bite, what are you on about now?"

Cpl Blutch: "The fact that you always welcome each assignment like it was a wagon load of candy for a baby."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Look Blockhead, Col Appletown gave us this assignment in confidence, and we won't let him down."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah yeah sure, all I'm saying is that you should, I don't know, reject an assignment."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I can't reject an assignment, even if I could, I wouldn't."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, because of your sense of duty and all that." The Sergeant's temper fuse was lit and the bomb of which was his terrible rage would soon explode, but he then calmed down, this was no time to get angry.


	3. Bringing in the Gold

Sgt Chesterfield chose Sgt Slocum, Sgt Cooper, Trooper Caswell, Silver Plume, Bryan, Tripps, Trooper Tyree, Trooper Mccreedy, and five others to help in collecting the gold. They galloped down the old wagon trail from the fort towards the river, by the time they reached the river, night was already starting to fall, Tyree came back from scouting the river for any resistance.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well Travis, anything out there?"

Trooper Tyree: "No Sarge, we can rest up there, fresh water and plenty of firewood."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Alright, we'll rest up there, lead the way Travis." Trooper Tyree lead the small detail of troopers down the river to their camp site. Trooper Tyree decided to do some scouting for Indian camps, for they would try to get the wagon carrying the gold again. The men broke out cold rations of Hardtack and some pre-cooked bacon, for no fires were to be lit under the circumstances of a possible attack.

Tyree saw a light not that far from where he was and decided to dismount and check it out, it appeared to be an indian raiding party, most likely after the gold that would come in the morning. He quickly rode back to the camp before he was spotted by the Indians, when he got back Cpl Blutch was eating some hardtack with bacon on it and Sgt Chesterfield drinking out of his canteen.

Trooper Tyree: "Hey Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well Travis, what did you find?"

Trooper Tyree: "An entire war party of Sioux Warriors Sarge, they're comin for the gold, I got close enough to eat with them."

Sgt Chesterfield: *Sigh* "Alright, go get some hardtack and bacon."

Trooper Tyree: "Thanks Sarge." and he walked off.

Cpl Blutch: "How do you think they found us, we didn't see any of them."

Sgt Chesterfield: "If you saw them, they weren't Sioux, or they wanted to lead us to a trap."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah your right, besides there known for scouting in the dark."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Say, who gave you that hardtack and bacon?"

Cpl Blutch: "I don't know, too dark to see."

Sgt Chesterfield: "NEXT TIME CORPORAL, PAY MORE ATTENTION!" and he walked over to Sgt Cooper.

Cpl Blutch processed his comment for a minute, then he realized what he meant, he wiped his face from forehead to chin.

Cpl Blutch: "Me and my stupid big mouth."

Sgt Chesterfield told Cooper to lead the horses down and across the river, for the Sergeant was going to lead the small detail to the gold wagon on foot and go down the river by raft to the horses and continue back to the fort.

He led the Troopers around the outskirts of the Sioux camp, Sgt Chesterfield looked up from behind a bush and saw the sentires that the Indians posted around the camp, but because the brush was high, they managed to get past unharmed, and it was a lucky thing that the Northerners and Southerners didn't start another brawl. By Dawn the next day, they were waiting at the rendezvous point for the wagon, but it hadn't arrived yet, and the Sergeant and Corporal started to worry.

Sgt Chesterfield: "The wagon should have been here by now."

Cpl Blutch: "Maybe the Sioux got it." Just as he said that, the wagon arrived. "Well I'll shut my mouth."

Sgt Chesterfield chuckled, and he went to speak with the wagon driver about what made them late getting there.

Wagon Driver: "Howdy Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hiya there, say mister, what made you late?"

Wagon Driver: "Busted an axle a few miles back, we made up part of the time."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah, I'll say."

Wagon Driver: "Say, where are your horses?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Up river, were taking rafts since the Sioux have a war party around here and we had to sneak by on foot to not be detected, now then, let's get this gold unloaded."

Wagon Driver: "Right Sergeant."

The Wagon Driver and his shotgun driver got down from the driving bench and got the metal boxes of gold and placed it on the rafts.

Cpl Blutch: "You know, were caught on that river with the Sioux, we'll not only be sitting ducks, but dead in the water as well."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah, but risks have to be taken at certain points in time you know."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah yeah, I know, you've told me more than once Sarge."

They both then got on one of the rafts and started to float down the river, as they shoved off they could hear the faint sound of hoofbeats and they knew they were the Sioux. They were in the middle of the river and moving slowly down it just as the Sioux warriors pulled alongside on the banks and started shooting at the troopers, but they returned fire immediately. The Sioux hit Trooper Harris but it was a mere graze to the leg so he could still fight.

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl pulled their carbines up to his shoulder's and opened fire (They had Sharps Carbines for Spencer Carbines had not been fully developed yet) the others followed in firing on the Indians. The Sioux warriors fell one by one of their ponies, the troopers managed to keep the Indians off them and made them pull back. Soon they reached the where Cooper and two other men were waiting with the horses, they tied the gold to a pack mule they had with them and rode back to the fort, and met Thunderbird along the way.

Thunderbird: "Ah, hello Sergeant, did you have a great victory?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "We kept the gold safe Thunderbird."

Thunderbird: "On one else tried to steal it?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "You know Thunderbird, one of these days, you're gonna arrive too early, or too late." and the men continued on as Thunderbird chuckled.

They soon pulled up to the fort gates and unloaded the gold into a safe in Col Appletown's office.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well sir, we managed to get the gold here, I just hope nothing else happens and the Southerners don't try anything sir."

Col Appletown: "I pray we can keep the peace here Sergeant."


	4. Out of the Old, Into the New

The gold was locked up by Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch, they left the Colonel in his office after it was locked up, they headed for their barracks, Blutch noticed something on the Colonel's desk, it was a newspaper with another bold letter headline.

 **Rebel Troops massing in Richmond**

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge I'm telling you, we're on the brink of war with the south, I read that newspaper on Col Appletown's desk, there's southern troops massing at a place called Manassas Junction, not that far from Washington DC.

Sgt Chesterfield: "I don't know what to do, as far as we know we will be fighting each other on the parade ground."

Bugler: *Assembly* Once they heard the bugler play assembly, they got out on the parade ground and assembled with the other companies, Col Appletown wanted to make a speech.

Col Appletown: "MEN! We have served together for a long time now, but because a few politicians decide we are on different sides now, all men whose loyalty to the Union is in doubt, can be honorably discharged and can leave to texas in a few wagons, supplies, and weapons and ammunition to get across Sioux territory, the men leaving will fall out in ten minutes."

The men of the southern ranks went back to their barracks and put on their civilian clothes, except for their cavalry issue trousers, soon enough, most of the Northern troopers were outside their own barracks watching the Southerners pack up to enlist in the Confederate Army. Tripps was still gathering his personal things when Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch walked in.

Tripps: "Oh, hiya Sarge, hey Corporal."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hey there Tripps."

Cpl Blutch: "Listen Tripps, do you really want to go join the Sou..."

Tripps: "Look Blutch, it's the fact that I'm southern born, I don't really have a choice, I'll look like a traitor to my state."

Sgt Chesterfield: "But it's a free country, no one can call you a traitor for fighting for what you believe is right."

Tripps: "I know, but what would my folks think of me?"

Cpl Blutch: "That you didn't want a fight a stupid war."

Tripps: "That I turned my back on the state I was born too."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well that doesn't mean you can turn back on your country that you were also born too."

Tripps: "I'm sorry fellas, but I've got to leave, besides if I stay, they others around here will treat me like a traitor."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah I guess, well, good luck to you Tripps."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah good luck to you."

Tripps: "Thanks." They hugged in a group for at least two minutes before breaking off.

Sgt Chesterfield: "You want us to walk you out?"

Tripps: "Yes, but I'll leave first, don't want to give any of the other troopers or southerners any ideas." Tripps walked out and got on a wagon Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch joined their fellow ranks when Trooper Randall shook Caswell's hand.

Trooper Randall (Holding out his hand): "Good luck Caswell."

Mr Caswell (Shaking his hand): "Thanks Richard."

Former Sergeant Slocum passed by on his horse by the Union ranks, Sgt Cooper spit on the ground near his horse, and Slocum spit near him.

Sgt Chesterfield: "It's a shame with those two."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, a darn crying shame."

Lt Carpenter was to lead the southerners, since he was a native to Alabama, they were too meet a patrol of Confederate Cavalry (Texas Dragoons) and head the rest of the way to join the Rebel army. Since a third of Col Appletown's men were leaving to join the Southern Army, he had no men available to escort the wagon train south. The southerners rode away the gate guards giving the rifle salute and some of the men in the wagons returned the salute in respect for their former comrades in arms, Thunderbird went to speak with Col Appletown.

Thunderbird: "Well sir, the southerners made their decision, someday I must make mine to become a white man, or stay Sioux."

Col Appletown: "I've already done that, you'll go with the southerners and then back to your people."

Thunderbird: "But that is foolish Colonel."

Col Appletown: "So is keeping you around causing incidents, so I suggest you get out of here."

Thunderbird frowned, but he knew if he didn't leave he would they would hang him from rope at the fort gate, so he saddled his horse and joined the column of southerners.

Cpl Blutch: "Do you think they'll make it past fire bird?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "I don't know, I hope so."

The Southerners continued south, they headed for the paradise river, Lt Carpenter lead a few patrols down through there at several points in time, and he knew the area around it like the back of his hand. They were steadily going down the wagon trail when a large band of thirty to sixty Sioux Indians appeared in front of them, but they did not appear to be hostile.

Thunderbird: " It is Fire Bird, It appears there here for the powwow for the gold."

Mr Carpenter: "Tell him we greet him with our upmost regards."

Thunderbird: "*Speaks in Sioux*"

Fire Bear: "*Speaks in Sioux*"

Thunderbird: "He asks why the soldiers are not in uniform and where is the Soldier Chief."

Mr Carpenter: "Tell him we are on a journey to the south, and that we are no longer soldiers, and that the white Soldier Chief will meet with him after the sun has crossed the sky three times."

Thunderbird: "*Speaks in Sioux*"

Fire Bird: "*Speaks Angrily in Sioux*"

Thunderbird: "He says that it is a trick, and that the Soldier Chief is trying to keep the gold and break another promise to the indians."

Mr Carpenter: "Tell him that we speak the truth and that were are no longer soldiers."

Fire Bear: "LIES LIES, WHITE SOLDIER LIES, YOU WANT TO BREAK WORD AND TREATY!" Fire Bear threw his lance on the ground, and he and his warriors rode away.

Tripps: "You think that he'll come back?"

Mr Slocum: "No doubt in my mind."

Mr Carpenter decided to continue on towards the Paradise River, he didn't want to be caught between a rock and a hard place when push came to shove. A bottleneck was the last thing anyone within their ranks wanted to be in at that moment. They reached the river only to hear faint whooping and hollering, soon it got louder, and louder, so Mr Carpenter gave the order.

Mr Carpenter: "CIRCLE THE WAGONS!"

The men acted fast, they immediately placed the wagons in a circle and unloaded some crates to use as barricades. The screaming of the Sioux became louder and louder, until they came over the side of the ridge a little bit beyond the river's ford, with the rifles the Indians had, they opened fire, the former soldiers returned the fire and dropped the Indians like flies. The Indians started riding in circles around the wagons firing on the southerners, Thunderbird pulled out his own Colt Revolver and started shooting. The Indians fell by the numbers, but some of the southerners were wounded, but the Sioux warriors soon fell back across the ridge to regroup, but since night was falling fast, they would not attack again.

Mr Carpenter: "They won't attack again until morning, but someone should head to back to Fort Bow and bring the cavalry."

Thunderbird: "I'll go, I'm one of the best riders here."

Mr Slocum: "But they'll hang you by the Fort gate."

Thunderbird: "I'll take that chance." He got on his horse and rode off to get reinforcements at the fort, Tripps kept looking at him ride off to the fort from his position and wished it was him.

It was midnight at the Fort, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch pulled guard duty and were watching from the wall for any Indians or riders approaching the fort, and then they saw the silhouette of a rider approaching.

Sgt Chesterfield: "CALL OUT THE COMMANDING OFFICER, RIDER APPROACHING!"

Blutch ran to Col Appletown's quarters and woke him up immediately, as he the little Corporal ran over to Col Appletown's quarters, Thunderbird reached the gate.

Sgt Chesterfield: "HALT, WHO GOES THERE?!"

Thunderbird: "It's me Sergeant, please I must see the Colonel."

Sgt Chesterfield: "You have a death wish or something, he'll hang you if you come inside here."

Thunderbird: "I have to take that chance, please let me in." The Sergeant didn't want to do it, but he figured if he was coming back it had to be something important.

Sgt Chesterfield (Reluctantly): "Open, Open the gate." The sentries posted at the gate opened it up and Thunderbird rode in, just as Col Appletown was stepping out of his quarters, Thunderbird rode over to him.

Col Appletown: "I thought I told you to beat it."

Thunderbird: "Colonel, the southerners are caught in a trap by Fire Bear and his warriors, they need your help." Col Appletown pondered for a minute whether this was true or not, he then gave him a reply.

Col Appletown: "If this is a trick to draw all my troops out of here, it won't work, and if it's all a lie, you'll be hanging from the gate before you can say massacre." He then stormed to his office, and Thunderbird turned to Cpl Blutch.

Thunderbird: "I try to help him and he wants to hang me."

Cpl Blutch: "Be honest Thunderbird, what are the southerners chances?"

Thunderbird: *Sigh* "They have no chance, not unless the cavalry comes to their rescue now."


	5. Relief and Victory

Col Appletown called Capt Tanner, Lt Walker, Sgt Chesterfield, and Cpl Blutch into his office around one in the morning to talk about what to do about the wagon train of Southerners.

Col Appletown: "I don't have enough men to relieve that wagon train."

Sgt Chesterfield: "We can't just leave them out to dry."

Lt Walker: "There Rebels now, the more of them that get killed the better."

Cpl Blutch: "How can you say that Lieutenant, you used to serve with..."

Lt Walker: "That may be, but the fact is they are traitors to the Union and..."

Sgt Chesterfield: "That doesn't meant they should die by the Indians."

Lt Walker: "DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME SERGEANT, I HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT..."

Col Appletown: *Slams his fist on his desk* "ENOUGH, this arguing is pointless, Capt Tanner, I would like you to take Company B and relieve the wagon train."

Lt Walker: "But sir?"

Col Appletown: "Enough Lieutenant! You will be second in command, and Sgt Chesterfield third if anything happens to the both of you, you'll form your company and leave immediately."

Capt Tanner (Saluting): "Yes Sir." and he stepped out of the office with Lt Walker and Sgt Chesterfield behind him. "Sergeant, go wake up the men."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Right Captain." he ran over to the barracks and went to wake up the men.

 _An Hour Later_

The entire company was assembled and mounted up and ready to go, but some of them like Sgt Cooper weren't happy about it because he wanted to leave the southerners to die.

Sgt Cooper (Under his breath): "Why do we have to help them."

Lt Walker: "QUIET IN THE RANKS!"

Capt Tanner: "Sergeant, move them out."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir." he turned his head to the rest of the company, "TWO'S RIGHT, AT THE GALLOP, YO!" The entire company rode out of the fort, most were glad to help their former comrades in arms again, but the ones like Sgt Cooper didn't want anything to do with it. They rode all of the night and arrived near the wagons a few minutes before dawn, but the indians surrounded the circled wagons to ensure no one got away.

Capt Tanner: "Well, we can't just ride down there."

Sgt Chesterfield: "There has to be a weak spot where there's only one guard."

Capt Tanner: "Do you think you can find it?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "I can try, I'll need the help of Cpl Blutch though."

Cpl Blutch (Spitting out water he was drinking from canteen): "Huh, ME?!"

Sgt Chesterfield (Smirking): "Yes, you Corporal."

They both dismounted and took their sabers out of their scabbards and handed the scabbards to Sgt Cooper so they could stay quiet while they went to make contact with the Southerners surrounded by Sioux warriors. They moved silently through the small shrubs and bushes, they spotted an Indian sentry and Sgt Chesterfield tightened his grip on his saber and quietly approached him, Sgt Chesterfield raised his saber and slashed the Indian in his back killing him.

Cpl Blutch (Whispering): "Yeesh, that was brutal."

Sgt Chesterfield (Whispering): "I know, but we have to keep moving." They continue on towards the wagons, Mr Caswell was checking the sentries that were on duty for suprise attacks when he heard some rustling in the bushes.

Mr Caswell (Whispering): "HALT, who goes there?"

Cpl Blutch (Whispering): "It's not Chief Red Cloud."

Caswell was ecstatic with joy in seeing Cpl Blutch and Sgt CHesterfield, he brought them over to the others who greeted openly, even Mr Slocum.

Mr Slocum: "Boy are we glad to see you."

Sgt Chesterfield: "We're glad to see you all are alright."

Tripps: "Are there more troopers coming?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Blutch will go bring them back here, we have a chance to defeat Fire Bear here, that he won't attack a wagon train again, for a while at least."

By dawn the men of Company B and the Southern sympathizers had made a better defensive position to hold off against Fire Bear's attack, they were ready to hold until the world froze over.

Capt Tanner: "Well Mr Carpenter, this is our last engagement against Fire Bear together."

Mr Carpenter: "Yes sir, say, thanks for coming, I'm even surprised that Walker decided to come along."

Capt Tanner (Chuckling): "If he didn't, he'd be in the guardhouse, escorted by the Colonel himself." Both of them laughed, just then, they heard the yelling and whooping of almost 100 Sioux Warriors, but they were ready for a fight.

The warriors came from all sides, but they only intended on massacring the Southerners, they never imagined the United States Cavalry coming to the rescue of their soon to be enemy. Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were on one side of the en-circled wagons with their part of the command of both Cavalry Troopers and Southerners, while Capt Tanner, Lt Walker and Mr Carpenter were on the other side, they waited until they could see the whites of the Indian's bloodshot eyes, they had to be at least 50 feet away before Capt Tanner gave the order.

Capt Tanner: "OPEN FIRE!"

The Troopers and Southerners fell in quick succession and the Indians dropped like flies that had just been swatted away, but they didn't leave as easily as flies, the Indians got in close to use their old muskets and Bows, but with the army issued Sharps Carbines they were armed with, they kept firing into many indians still approaching them. Soon enough, the Indians broke off and the Southerners and Trooper put down their weapons for a moment to wipe the sweat off their faces.

Cpl Blutch: "Well, we beat them back."

Sgt Chesterfield: "For a while at least." Just then, Tripps ran up to them.

Tripps: "Hey fellas."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hi there Tripps."

Tripps: "I need to tell you something."

Cpl Blutch: "What is it?"

Tripps: "I'm gonna re-enlist in the cavalry."

Cpl Blutch (Surprised): "I thought you were gonna fight for your home state?"

Tripps: "I figured that now, my country needs me fighting on the frontier."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, we're glad to hear it."

Just then the Sioux started attacking again, but this time they were stronger than before and attacked more viciously, the Indians broke though the barricades and started in hand to hand fighting with the Troopers and southerners. Trooper Randall was firing on the indians mounted on their ponies outside the en-circled wagons, when an Indian with a lance lunged at him.

Mr Caswell: "RANDALL, LOOK OUT!"

He tackled the Indian and Randall shot the Sioux Warrior in the gut, the Indian numbers were dwindling and the Warriors were starting to break off and make a run for it the Troopers and Southerners watched as they Sioux ran for it, but they had casualties of their own. Mr Carpenter was killed in the action, Tripps got wounded in the arm, and some of the Troopers were grazed. Capt Tanner decided to make an announcement to the Southerners and to his own troops.

Capt Tanner: "Men, Fire Bear will be licken his wounds for weeks, now I'm gonna give you a choice, you can continue on, or re-enlist, the choice is still yours."

Tripps: "I'll re-enlist sir, I feel like I will be needed on the frontier."

Capt Tanner: "Good, anyone else?"

No one else spoke, until Mr Slocum started to speak up.

Mr Slocum: "Tank you sir, but I think we should continue on south."

Capt Tanner: "Alright, good luck."

Mr Slocum: "Thank you sir."

 _That evening before Nightfall_

The men of Company B of the 22nd United States Cavalry were just in sight of the fort, their wounds had been treated and were riding back to the fort with a triumphant victory under their belts. Soon Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch would be sent east to fight the war between the states, and it was going to be a long and bloody war, but that's a story for next time.


End file.
